Walking with Death
by Cabriel
Summary: When Voldemort successfully revived himself, he had accidentally summoned something that could lead to his downfall, the problem was, that something has taken residence inside a certain green eyed boy who only wanted to be normal. (Possibly Hp/Multi)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything.

A/n: This story starts after GoF. We'll see where it goes after that.

Walking with Death

Prologue

Harry Potter looked around and all he could see was an endless gray. If he wasn't standing upright he would have thought that he was floating. It was an eerie feeling though. He had never experienced anything like this and he was magical. Everywhere it was grey. Well... except one place.

In the middle of nowhere there was a man in grey coveralls laying stones on a cylindrical wall. To Harry it seemed like he was building something and when he came near, he was humming a famous muggle tune, which, at the moment, Harry forgot the title.

"Excuse me," Harry called out warily trying to find his wand on his person. How could he had been so careless to forget about it. Since Cedric had been killed he was cautious as hell. He didn't know a lot of spells but it pays to be paranoid. Constant Vigilance and all that.

"Welcome to my nightmare," the man sang as he laid another stone. "I think you're gonna like it. I think you'll feel, you belong."

"I have nightmares worse than this," Harry said out loud making the man look up and smile at him.

"The song wasn't for you," he said. "It's for the fool who enters uninvited." the man, Harry found out, was his age. His hair was as black as his and his eyes were even darker than black. He had a serene face but his smile contained more amusement than anyone he had seen. And that included his Godfather and the twins. Quite a remarkable feat.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. The teen stopped in his work and motioned him inside the walls.

"There is nothing to fear," he said, feeling his reluctance. "This is the safest place for you at this time. As a matter of fact, you could help me get these walls up." Harry just looked at him oddly before entering the walls. As he did, he felt the safest he had in years, which, in the course of things wasn't saying much.

"As to where you are, you'll figure it out," the teen said. "These walls are to protect you from outside interference and probing. And when we're finished with this you are to be able to organize your mind and in the process have much control of your emotions and thoughts."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked as he suddenly found himself wearing the same coveralls as the teen.

"It's called Occulemency by your people," the teen said. "It is to guard the mind from intruders searching for information. A Legimens, if you'd prefer. You're secret is safe when these walls are complete and the defenses are erected." Harry blinked at that. The teen's explanation was logical and had no hint of patronization. He believed what he said and was truthful to Harry. And this made the teen into his good books. But a phrase kept nagging him. '_to guard the mind_'?

"We're in my mind?" Harry asked as he looked at the bleakness of the place. He never thought that his mind was this empty.

"Yes," the teen said. "I took the liberty of boxing the contents of your mind," he pointed to the boxes that were stacked in the middle of the walls. "Didn't look at it, if that's what you're worried about. Just stacked them like that. Though caught a glimpse of some very interesting... ideas."

"Ideas?" Harry frowned. He didn't want anyone looking through his thoughts. He wouldn't even tell his best friends about his life from before Hogwarts. He didn't want their pity.

"Concern and pity are different," the teen said as he began working again. "They look the same but evidently different. And yes, Ideas. Like a certain witch you're beginning to fancy and not in a brotherly way."

"Those are private," Harry growled as he glared at the teen. "And who are you anyway?"

"The name's Sam," he held out his hand and Harry shook it. "And for the moment, I'll be rooming with you in here."

"Back up. Rooming?" Harry asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"Okay. In a nutshell. We're in your mind, I'm building a defense so that you're protected from outside influence. Your deflection of the Imperius curse was the first indicator that you have control of your mind. You only need training. Okay, what else... Cobra Commander used a ritual to gain his body, however, the same ritual can also be used to summon a regent of the otherworld, with a few additions. The sacrifice is a soul, which has been already accepted. There comes the dilemma."

"Dilemma?" Harry asked. "Cobra Commander?" the teen smiled and he saw Harry trying to fight one.

"It fits, right?" Sam said. "The dilemma is that you have two souls in you. And the soul that was taken was from the person who performed the ritual."

"Wait! I have Voldermort's soul in me!" it all fits. The pain in his scar. The visions. He couldn't stand it. He didn't feel clean.

"No," Sam said calmly. "You _had_ a piece of Voldermort's soul in you. A fragment. We took that as payment for the summoning. You are now Dark Lord free."

"Do you expect me to fall for this?" Harry asked but deep inside, he was buying it and getting his money's worth.

"I can't hide anything from you here, Harry," Sam smiled. "And you can't hide anything from me. I just choose not to peak onto your mind. I'd like to be your friend, at least be with an amicable working relationship. After we defeat the Dark Tosser we'll part ways."

"Again," Harry sighed as he tried to piece the information that Sam was giving. "And not just the snippets."

"It would be easier if you had Hermione with you," Sam said, looking at him intently. "And we need to get to her before the Weasleys do."

"Why?" this was insane. Sam made no sense at all. It was like he was expecting him to follow his logic.

"Love potions," he simply said. Harry frowned at him. Was he accusing the Weasleys of potioning them? "No, just their mother. Ron maybe daft but will accept anything his mother told him and Ginny doesn't need any encouragement to get you in her arms."

"You are seriously pissing me off," Harry's eyes turned deadly but Sam simply sighed and looked at him earnestly.

"Hermoine or Ginny?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Hermione," Harry said automatically and was surprised as he did. Her name just popped in there and there wasn't time to think. And now, thinking about it shouldn't he be saying Ginny? He felt something for her last term but he couldn't explore his feelings since everything that happened. But if he was trying to figure out his feelings for Ginny, then why did he saw Hermione's name?

"In your mind you will feel the effects of any potions and magic that has been foisted upon you. Since I cleaned up around here, you'd feel those persuasions less and when this wall is completed no one would have any influence in your mind. And when the defenses are up, no one would break into your memories," Sam smiled. Harry took a deep breath and expelled it in one huff.

"I need to know," Harry said. Sam just gave him a sympathetic smile and motioned to the wall.

"Here's the deal. We need to get the walls up at least, then get Hermione and explain it to her without sounding Bedlam. And yes, I do sound like I'm crackers." At this, Harry just laughed.

"What are you, anyway? Please, before I join you in insanity?"

"Okay," Sam smirked. "I am a regent of the otherworld. That ritual Riddle invoked mirrors a ritual of vengeance. The homunculus that he uses for himself was supposed to be the container of a demon that was supposed to inhabit during his rampage. The ritual also includes the poison of a Basilisk and the tear of a Phoenix. Which you have in your blood. The ritual also requires the soul of the summoner and the death of the persons he took the blood and the bones from. As you can see, you're still alive. Instead, I was sent to inhabit you and take the piece of Riddle in you as a down payment. And here's where it gets interesting.

"Since the ritual failed all bets are off. I'm to gather all of the pieces of his soul and rid this world of Tom Marvolo Riddle. In any way possible."

"What does that mean for me?" Harry was surprised. Now he knew why Hermione was needed, he could come up with anything to counter that and Hermione could since she was more well read than he was.

"Some of the girls up there like you," Sam smiled. "They kinda convinced me to help you."

"Convinced?" Harry asked. How could anyone convince Sam. He didn't know if he was an Angel or a demon.

"I have a weakness for beautiful women," Sam groaned. "Especially since those women are my friends. Be careful, Harry Potter of beautiful women and puppy dog pouts. Though... with your love interest she would just glare you until you give in."

"Hermione is just a friend," Harry said and when he saw Sam's triumphant gaze he realized what he just said.

"Never said it was Hermione," Sam laughed but then suddenly turned serious. "Hope she wouldn't be jealous."

"Why?" Harry was beginning to see what kind of person Sam was. He was all what he claimed and if had gotten thoughtful that meant that it was something important that he was about to mention.

"Well... let's just say that she's not the only important person in your life," Sam simply said. It was too much. Did he just say that there would be more that one woman in his life? It sounded like it.

"Bloody Hell," Harry whispered. "I will not..." he suddenly found himself unable to speak. He was moving his mouth but nothing coming out of it.

"And you should think before you open your mouth," Sam said severely as he laid another stone. "You had gotten enough trouble with it. You need lessons in etiquette of the wizarding world. Especially you're the Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble house... you have no idea, do you?" Sam regarded him curiously. "Of course. You were raised by the Dursleys and have no idea who you really are. And no one seemed to stop and explain. a few things about you. And that's why you need those people in your life. They compliment something you lack. And, forgive me, you lack a great deal."

"This sounds like a badly written fanfiction," Harry said as he once again had the use of his voice. Sam simply stared at Harry for a while and shrugged. He didn't even argue.

"Anyway," Sam resumed, seemingly uncomfortable with Harry's last statement. "Tell me, without Hermione would you have survived at all since the beginning of Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head. In truth, ever since they had became closer since the troll incident, he always deferred to her judgment, even though there were times that they were at odds.

"She is your conscience and your anchor. You love her too much to be angry at her for a long time and always listen to her advise even though she sounds like she's full of it. As much as you need her she also needs you. You two anchor each other to the world that seems to be against you. You see, she would be utterly lost without you. You, Harry James Potter, are the only hope she has to live life to the fullest. Did you know about her life before Hogwarts?" Harry ashamedly shook his head. All he knew that she had a lonely childhood, her parents loved her but she had nearly no friends at all. "I would suggest getting to know her more and her to get to know more of you. You hide from the pain of your past not realizing it hinders your growth magically, emotionally and mentally."

"You mean that if I talk about my feelings that I would be stronger?" Harry asked in disbelief. If someone had put it that way before he would have opened up long ago.

"That and by removing the limiter on your core," Sam said. "I did that before you came here. And that's why you're here in your mind with me. If you were awake when I did that you would probably be insane right about now."

"I think I'm already crazy," Harry sighed but frowned as he realized what Sam had said. "My core was limited?"

"Bound," Sam explained. "It prevents accidental magic from happening. It's done usually to little magicals until they are old enough to control their magic."

"If it was bound then how could I..."

"How could you do the things you do if your core was bound? Curious isn't it. Imagine doing those now it's unbounded. And get this, Dumbledore was the one you bound your core. Ever wondered why your magic seems out of flux and you need to try harder to make things work?" Harry thought about it. He was really struggling in complex spells and with work he mastered it. Patronus in his third year, which he found out that most adults couldn't conjure, and the Accio summoning spell that would have been taught to him until his later years. And the weird stuff he accidentally had done when he was a child. If his core was bound then, what would he be if it was unbound.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that you're damned more powerful than you thought you were," Sam said. "And it means that someone is trying to control you." Control? But who would control... Harry frowned at the implications. It was beginning to be clear but still, he trusted the man. Would he go far enough to control him just to defeat Voldermort?

"I see that you're beginning to get it," Sam smiled sadly. He knew that Harry had a caring soul and he knew that he trusted a few. Thinking of all the things he had been through, it sort of made sense. The first year the Philosopher's stone was brought to Hogwarts to protect it from Voldermort. It three children could defeat the defenses what more could one of the strongest wizard there was? Second year, the Headmaster knew about the chamber opening before, why hadn't he done anything about it especially when the students were being hurt.

Third year, it would be illogical for the Headmaster not to defend his Godfather with so little evidence. He was the only person strong enough to cast the Fidellius charm on Godric's Hollow and he must know who the secret keeper was. Then why didn't he defend Sirius?

And who would forget the debacle of the Tri-Wizard Championship? Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting a migraine that was threatening to emerge. The question was why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Compulsion charms, potions, Jedi Mind Tricks," Sam said as he began moving furniture. "Frankly, I'm surprised that he hasn't tried to get a girl pregnant by you and steal the Potter Fortunes. He's been dipping into your trust account ever since you've been attending Hogwarts."

"Pregnant?" Harry looked at Sam only to find a fully erected tower. It looked like the Gryffindor common room only with less gold and red. "Potter Fortunes?"

"The Potters are one of the most influential and wealthy families in Magical Brittain," Sam explained as he hung a picture of Hermione and Harry on a wall. "You two look cute together. Where was I? Ah yes, I was wondering why your family had lived in Godric's Hollow since Potter Manor had enough runes to dispel all creatures of ill intent. And the wards, trust me, even Death had a hard time entering. The only way the Death could get in uninterrupted is if someone actually... well, died. It was amusing to see him compose a letter just to ask if he could visit your manor."

"Why would Death visit?" Harry asked. He still couldn't make heads or tails about this.

"All would be revealed, in time," Sam said and immediately frowned. "Damn, now I sound like those tight arses in Time Management."

"Time Manage..."

"The Angels of Time," Sam sighed. "No sense of humor, that lot. Since we creatures are immune to the effects of time, we kinda try to get one over them. Still, being able to determine possibilities in time would make one Strict or Crazy. Which reminds me, we need to get to the Rookery after we're done training and talk to your Hermione."

"I won't try to understand," Harry said as he gave up. With everything happening it was too much to take. "Wait a moment. You said try to get one over the Angels of Time. Did you mean that you have traveled back in time?" If that was true, then maybe he could save Cedric and prevent Voldemort's resurrection.

"Harry James Potter, there are things that cannot be changed in the course of time. Events that have a big impact on the lives of many and the flow of human history. We cannot stop Voldemort from cursing your parents and cursing you thus removing him from the mortal plane. And also we could not stop his resurrection for this also must come to pass." Harry's saddened look as Sam explained this was his heart wretch. "Know this. If you return into time there are certain things that could not be changed."

"Is it really that hopeless?" Harry asked but Sam smacked him on the head with a rolled parchment.

"There is always hope," he said. "you've just have to think about it."

"Can I go back in time?" Harry asked. Sam looked thoughtful and into the Boy-who-lived's green orbs. It was like he was judging the young man if he would be worthy.

"You cannot stop Voldermort's resurrection and you cannot expose Crouch Jr. until the end of the tasks. Oh, damn," Sam frowned and nearly growled. "During the World Cup you need to save a couple of people. By going back in time some events would change. Could you handle that?"

Harry blinked as he paced around the room. Was he willing to risk somethings so that Cedric would be save? By his explanation, he would be risking other people's lives if he did.

"There is a plus if you go back," Sam said breaking Harry's train of thought. "You could take Hermione to the ball." Harry just stared at the man. "And court her."

"What kind of ethereal being are you?" Harry had to ask. Sam, however, didn't answer him directly and smiled enigmatically.

"Who knows." Harry simply shook his head and sighed.

"I'm still unconvinced that you're telling the truth," he admitted to the obsidian eyed young man.

"I know, I know," Sam waved him off. "You don't believe in blind faith and all that. The evidence that you need to make sure I'm not nutters is for you to go back in time before the World Cup. However, Harry Potter, Voldermort must rise again or the consequences shall be dire. Do not take that warning lightly."

"I won't," Harry promised. "Just out of curiosity..."

"Instead of your blood being used it would be the blood of someone else," Sam said gravely. At that tone of voice Harry knew that it was bad. If he was not the sacrifice then someone else would be. And knowing the Dark Lord he would target his friends just to spite him.

"65% chance that Hermione would be captured and her blood is used," Sam said seeming knowing what Harry was thinking of. "Believe me, Harry, Your sanity and heart will shatter when that does happens." Unsure if what he was saying it was true, Harry simply nodded.

"What would it entail for me to go back in time?" he asked. He must be sure, he may muck it up and things may be worse that it already was.

"As it is, we could only go back exactly one year. No more. You have to live your fourth year one again and bear the humiliation at the betrayal of Ronald Weasley and the rest of the school. If all things go according to plan, before Halloween you would have four friends to stand by you and not think that you are a cheat. Probably five."

"Five?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Where were these five before?"

"Well, obviously, one is Hermione. The others did not know you and could not form an opinion for themselves. But since you would be befriending them, they would see that you're not the attention seeking prat that you've been labeled with," Sam said, getting excited that Harry was coming to a decision. Why was he getting excited? Was there something that he wasn't telling him?

"Well... you'll see," Sam said, answering Harry's unasked question. Harry weighed in his options, he could go back in time and save Cedric or he could continue on and live his remaining life with Sam as his companion until Tom Marvolo riddle was vanquished. He knew messing with time was bad, he knew that on his third year, but there was one thing that made him reconsider.

"She was very beautiful in that dress," Sam smiled knowingly at him. "Play your cards right, that article that Rita Skeeter wrote wouldn't be such a bold faced lie." Harry remembered the scathing remarks and the howlers that Hermione got because of her article. At least this time, he would do something about it.

"Have you decided?" Sam asked. Harry took a deep breath and expelled it all at once.

He had decided.

A/n: No flames. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Please review, it would help to get my writing to improve.


	2. 14 Again

Chapter I: 14 Again.

Harry Potter had awaken from a strange dream. He had visions from Voldemort himself and they were more scary and disturbing that what he had dreamed. Imagine dreaming of a being not of this world offering you a chance to set things right. It must have been that. A dream. Even in the strange world of Magic, such things were impossible.

Were they?

Harry could only groan at that. Was his wish too great that he had dreamed of a savior, as dubious as his personality was, to help him save Cedric. Actually, from what he had gathered from Sam, it was for him and Hermione to get together as a couple. That notion was absurd.

Was it?

He had never been so clear headed in his entire life. It was like something had been undone within him. He felt... free. Should he hope? Was the dream real? Turning on the nightlight beside him, one he had to smuggle from the toolbox from the Dursleys, and looked around. He was still in his small bedroom in #4 Privet Drive and all was the same. Almost. It felt... different.

Harry immediately looked for the scar on his arm. His wound from the ritual that brought Voldemort back. It reminded him of his weakness and failure in saving a friend. And that reminder was nowhere to be found. In his surprise, he leaped out of bed and hurried to the only mirror in his small room. And when he looked at it, he was relieved. He was his old fourteen year-old self. He was just as skinny as before but still. If he was fourteen again that meant...

"That meant I wasn't lying," Sam's voice told him making Harry look up into the mirror.

Sam was lounging on his bed, apparently bored at what was happening. The only evidence that he was amused was that knowing smirk he had on his lips. Harry turned around to face him but when he did, he wasn't in his room.

"It's all in your mind, Harry," Sam said as Harry looked into the mirror and saw him once again. "I am with you always, though you could not see. So, now that I had annoyed Time for this stunt, are you willing to listen?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled and could have hugged Sam if he had a body. "But seriously? This thing about me and Hermione?"

"Just let it happen," Sam simply said with a smile. "Now, on to business..."

"Just let it happen?" Harry looked incredulously at him. "What makes you think I have a chance?" Sam stared at the boy-who-lived for a moment and said with a completely stoic tone...

"Divine Intervention." Harry just frowned. "At a massive scale," Sam added.

"Divine Intervention?" Harry asked incredulously. "You mean God himself wished for Hermione and I to be together? Is my love life that despicable that the Almighty thought to intervene?"

"Actually the Big Guy simply Okayed it," Sam said. "No, it's up to what ever Deities, gods, goddesses, fey people you believe in to set you two up. Though... Let me be frank, you're capacity to love and be loved is boundless. As I said, Massive scale."

"Massive scale?" Harry sighed. Have he chosen wisely? Was this more trouble than it's worth?

"They're worth it," Sam said, again knowing what Harry was thinking. Wait a minute... _They?_

"As I said before, you will need people who would compliment what you lack. It brings out balance. And it brings you understanding like you have never before felt."

"I'm still wrapping my mind around Hermione and me being an item," Harry said in a growl.

"As I said, just let it happen," Sam smiled. "Now we need to do a lot of things before the World Cup. But first thing first is to leave this dump." Harry looked up and smiled. He was liking the plan already but...

"Could I?" he asked. "Professor Dumbledore said that I'm protected if I stay here. Blood wards and all that." Sam took a deep breath and looked around.

"Oh please," Sam frowned. "Remember when I said that Potter Manor had a lot more juice in its wards? The protection wards here are on the verge of collapse, not even reinforcing them would help. Didn't make much of a difference, considering."

"Considering the abuse they gave me," Harry finished for him. He was right. What use are the wards when the family in that house treated him worse than a Malfoy House-elf? Sam only nodded as he looked at Harry who was gazing away from the mirror.

"I kept wondering about that," Sam said, deep in thought. "Each spell leaves a signature that tells which wizard or witch that cast them. This doesn't feel... well, like it's been cast by your mother."

"How could you tell?" Harry asked in which Sam simply smirked and looked at him incredulously.

"You doubt me, Harry Potter?' he asked. "It is simple. You are half your mother so you have half her signature. It's like DNA."

"DNA?" Harry asked as he had never heard of the term.

"It's a relatively new science, DNA or **Deoxyribonucleic acid **is the molecule where all the information that makes up your genetic instructions. Simply put, that information made you look like your father with your mother's eyes. In that sense, magic has its own DNA so to speak. Never mind about that. What is important is that the person who placed the wards on your home and should have protected you did not come from your mother." Sam looked deep into Harry's eyes through the mirror and frowned in thought. "That's interesting."

"What is?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, if you would let me borrow your body for a moment, we'd get packing and leave," Sam said as he vanished from the mirror.

"How would that work?" Harry asked as he found himself packing his belongings.

"_It's simple really," _Sam said in his mind. _"I'll inhabit part of you, more importantly your left half since you're right handed. And if you would relax I could control your whole body and vice versa. Since we're in sync we could do this without even trying too hard." _

"So when you're doing something you would use your part of the body and if I wanted to do something I would use my part of the body. Makes sense. And if you wanted to do spell work you would take control of my body temporarily?"Harry asked bemused at the face that he was moving without him thinking of it.

"_In a sense,"_ Sam said. _"There are a few indications that I'm using your body."_

"Like what?" Harry asked and found himself staring into the mirror. At first he did not notice anything but when he noticed his eyes, he blinked. His emerald orbs became the color of night. His eyes became Sam's as he controlled his body. Also, his hair became more tame than his usual wild mane. "Oh," Harry simply said.

"Yes, well," Sam smirked using Harry's body and vocal cords. Though it was Harry's body speaking, it was Sam's voice that came out. "It's like being possessed but you have control of that possession." Harry was beginning to understand... somewhat.

"So... what now?" Harry asked as Sam opened Hedwig's cage, letting the snow white owl out.

"Gringotts," Sam simply said. "We need to get your affairs in order. The heir of at least the Potter line should take up the seat." Harry inwardly groaned. Sam wasn't making any sense. Again.

"In short, since you are going to be 14 in a few, again, you are now eligible to take up the name of Lord Potter, peer of the realm of Britannia. Emancipated Lord and head of at least two houses. And from the silence you have no idea what I'm talking about? I'm not sure too. All I know is we need to talk to the Goblins. Now where is that cloak... ah! There it is."

Since Harry had his blocks removed by Sam, he tried to think, heaven forbid if Hermione heard about it, about what he had said. "I'm the head of the Potter Family and at least one other? Should I learn about Politics and Lineage?"

"Very good Harry," Sam beamed as he looked at Harry's Invisibility cloak. He wondered why he was gazing at it intently. "That's why you need more than Hermione. She's mundane born, hate the word muggle. Rather derogatory. There would be at least three."

"Three that would compliment what I lack?" Harry asked, remembering what Sam had said about lacking certain things. "May I ask what it is?"

"Okay, buy first..." Sam unfolded the cloak. "I can't believe that man. Tracking charms keyed to him. Ever wondered how he could see you when you're supposed to be invisible?" Harry was almost used to his sudden change of topic. But he knew what Sam was talking about. It would seem odd that the headmaster could sense his presence while invisible at Hagrid's hut on his third year. Was it because of the charms in place on his cloak?

"That and this cloak is severely on reserves," Sam said in answer. "I would recommend the story of The Three Brothers by Beedle the Bard. Not one of my finest moments. But still, couldn't believe I let myself be tricked by those three. Though two got their just deserts. Now then," without explaining half his rant, Sam threw the cloak over their shoulders and suddenly the cloak came alive.

Magic washed through the cloak, removing the numerous charms that was placed into it. As it did, the cloak flowed like being carried by a gentle wind, even though the window to the outside world was closed. Harry felt the power mingling with his core. It felt like it was a part of him and could control every single inch of it. Was the cloak always like this? It was like he had the power of the gods.

"Angels, actually," Sam said in pleasure as the cloak settled, still moving but not flowing like before. Harry was surprised to see that it became what looked like an old traveling cloak that he could see. They weren't invisible! "Invisibility's a relative thing. This is the true form of the cloak. Changing with the will of its user," to illustrate his point, the cloak suddenly changed into a trendy jacket to a trench coat to a Victorian traveling great coat then back to its former state as a normal, but frequently flowing cloak. "And untraceable even from Death. Of course if you had actually died he would find you wherever you are. But enough of that," with a wave of his hand, Harry's trunks shrunk and he pocketed them before smiling at Hedwig.

"Coming, My Lady?" he asked making the owl bark in pleasure and jumped onto Harry's shoulder. "Now let's go before..."

"The Dursleys awake?" Harry asked.

"No," Sam said as their body was engulf in a mist of shadows. "Before I send them to hell."

/ WWD

Hermione Granger was foremost a woman, at least becoming one at 14. She was also a witch and a scholar. And with becoming a woman was understanding certain things about herself. About her physiology, about cup sizes, about the correct feminine... necessities, and about something she had never expected.

An attraction to the opposite sex. She had it late in her second year when she hugged the boy she liked. Also the last term when she felt his body against hers as she clung for her life as they flew Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. She was never wanted a boy that bad in her entire life as she did at that time.

Deny it as she could, she was falling hard for her best friend.

She was falling for Harry James Potter.

But could she come clean with her feelings? What if he didn't love her like that? Could she take it if their friendship was ruined because of her hormones? Hermione decided right there and then. If she was going to have a relationship with Harry, he must make the first move, or at least try in his own cute way.

/WWD

A pair of amber eyes looked down in mirth at the spectacle she was seeing. Little amused the intelligent familiar. Flying was one and snubbing the pesky males that wanted to attract her attention. And what amused her the most was the embarrassment her master usual gets himself into.

Like arriving in a dark alley and immediately falling face first into the pavement. It was pure instinct that made Hedwig fly up before the crash.

"Of all the arses in the universe... Is the broom the only thing you could control without crashing face first into the ground?" Sam asked as he and Harry groaned at the impact.

"Actually I crashed into the ground with a broom perfectly fine by myself. Thank you very much," Harry snarked. "And this is _your _expertise. Shouldn't you be the one landing perfectly?" Sam sighed as he fixed their clothing. He wasn't so embarrassed in his entire life. It didn't help that he could hear Hedwig laughing silently at them.

"I admit I had misjudged that last step," he said. "I used to be six foot tall." Harry just smiled. He liked Sam. It was like having an annoying brother.

"I'll admit that that's the best way I had experienced in traveling great distances," Harry said. "It felt... unreal."

"One of the things I'm going to teach you, now we have to be at Gringotts," Sam said as he looked at the Snowy Owl. "If you're finished laughing?" Hedwig barked ans glided to Harry's side, resting on his shoulder.

"I was wondering why Hedwig listens to you," Harry asked. "She doesn't know you yet."

"Actually I took her with us through time," Sam simply said. "She already sensed me when I was inside you. And she's a very smart girl. She knew I wouldn't harm you. And I needed her help if we're going to make Hermione realize that you're the only man for her." It was a good thing that Sam was controlling their movement or they would have stumbled because of him.

"What would Hermione see in me?" Harry asked making Sam sigh.

"My Lady, if you would please?" Sam said and Hedwig butted her head with Harry's.

"Ow," Harry rubbed the offended spot. "What's that for?" Hedwig only looked at him determining if her master was an idiot.

"No, My Lady. He's a bit thick," with that, Hedwig sounded in agreement. Harry sighed. He was being ganged up by an owl and... he still wasn't sure what Sam was.

"I'm just not ready to lose Hermione because of something I did wrong," Harry said finally voicing his fears. "She's a true friend and it would break me to lose her."

"So the truth came out," Sam said warmly to his companion. "Fate has never steered anyone falsely before. The truth was if we had not traveled back and she took another one for a lover, further in the future you still would end up together. You are afraid, Harry Potter, that those you love would get hurt. And in this fear you pushed them away but still they come for you because they love you." Harry knew what Sam said was true. But still he fear.

"What am I thinking?" Harry blew in exasperation. "It would be impossible. She's out of my league."

"To dream, the impossible dream," Sam began to sing and Hedwig barked four times and amusingly in tune. "To fight the unbeatable foe," Hedwig barked in tune again. "To bear..."

"You two are comedians," Harry growled at the antics of his companions only to have the two laugh at his expense. "And why are you so focused on my love life?"

"Because I don't have one," Sam proudly said. "Come, I see the Leaky Cauldron. Time to face the music." The trio quietly entered the pub and entered Diagon Alley from the secret entrance. It was luck that they had not bumped into anyone they knew or that anyone had recognized Hedwig. A few minutes later they were inside Gringotts, awaiting their turn at the teller. It always unnerved Harry that the Goblins looked down on him quite literally. He hoped he would not do something to get him killed.

"Trust me," Sam quietly said as the came up to the teller for their turn. Immediately, Sam had control and pounded his chest and gave an old salute that time had forgotten. "May your enemies' heads roll by your blade, Master Teller," Sam said with Harry's voice. The Goblin looked at Sam/Harry's strict posture in mild amusement, though he did not show it. Determining that this one was not making fun of traditions, he returned the salute.

"May your gold flow, Warrior. What business do you have?" he asked. Still being formal, Sam produced Harry's key and gave it to the goblin.

"I wish to speak to the Potter's Accounts Manager," Sam said with Harry's blessing. He wasn't sure if he wouldn't stutter if he had to talk to them himself. "And request a bloodline and magical heir test upon myself. Please feel free to relinquish the proper fees and penalties that I have incurred from my trust vault since I have not obtained the proper appointments." the goblin was impressed. Here was a wizard who was not only respectful to the goblins but was direct to the point. Such rarity was it to find in humans and in a child no less.

"Very well," the goblin sneered in pleasure. "Wait by those benches until called, Mr. Potter."

"I await your summons, Master Teller," Sam bowed and went to the benches. Harry would have fainted if he had talked like that to the goblins. He had heard enough about them in Binns's class to know that no one messed with them without a large fallout.

"The secret in dealing them is to treat them like the intelligent creatures that they are," Sam explained. "Do not treat them as fools and do not be a fool. That's what goblin-human relations should be."

"You seem to know them well," Harry muttered, trying to keep a low profile.

"Dealt with them a few times," Sam said as he looked around the lobby. "Had to cover for a colleague a few times. Plus it doesn't hurt when you can't be killed outright. Didn't stop them from trying though." Harry internally shuddered at this. Was this guy so fearsome that he was not afraid of goblins? He was seeing it first hand.

"What if they tricked you?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"For a normal person you pay the fine written in the fine print of the contract," Sam said solemnly. "But me? It would mean the eradication of a specie." Before Harry could retort a goblin dressed in armor walked towards them.

"This way to the ceremonial rooms for your inheritance test," he beckoned.

"We are grateful, First Warrior," Sam said as he noticed the markings on his armor. If the goblin was surprised he did not show it. They were led to a room with an intricate basin in the middle of a table in the middle of the room. There were only two seats and one of them was occupied by the same teller they had met earlier.

"We shall begin," the goblin said. "Blood is needed to activate the ritual. We shall see what houses you are affiliated." without hesitation, Sam took the blade that was laying by the basin and cut Harry's hand, letting his blood drip into the basin. And from the basin a piece of parchment formed. The goblin took the parchment out and opened it only to frown and glare at Harry and Sam.

"What does it say?" Sam asked, still using Harry's voice. He was curious, at least. The goblin passed the parchment to them and they read. Sam was calm but Harry was in for a shock.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**by James Potter out of Lily Potter nee Evans**

**Heir to:**

**The Noble House of Potter by heritage**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black by testament of Lord Sirius Black**

**The Ancient House of Peverell by heritage line of Ignotus Peverell**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor by heritage of Potter**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw by matriarchal heritage of Evans**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff by magic**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin by conquest of House Gaunt**

**The Eternal House of Malkira**

"Interesting," Harry kept a brave face as he looked at the listings.

"Indeed," the goblin said with slight trepidation. Something was spooking him. Maybe it was that he was heir to the founders of Hogwarts? "Because of the stipulation regarding inheriting the Lordships of these houses, you could not claim them until you meet your majority or are emancipated. However, the stipulation on inheriting the Lordship of Malkira was that if a heir was to be found he or she was to be given the Title of Lord or Lady Malkira and be immediately considered as an adult by his or her eleventh year. Now, will you accept?" Harry was dumbfounded. He was to be considered an adult? Should he accept?

"_Still your choice, Harry,"_ Sam said in his mind. But so far, Sam had not steered him false. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I accept," he said. The goblin gave Harry a ring box and he immediately opened it. The ring was black with the design of a serpent encircling a tree. Harry could barely read the words _tentationi resistere aeternam_ around the ring. "Resist Eternal Temptation," Sam said in Harry's voice.

"Congratulations, Lord Malkira," the goblin bowed. "You are now eligible to inherit the houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Until the demise of Lord Black or him turning over the lordship to you, you are Heir-apparent to Black."

"I'mgoing to talk to Sirius about that," Harry whispered but was curious about one thing. "How did I become Heir to Hufflepuff?"

"According to her wishes, the heir of Hufflepuff must be an heir of the other three houses and not a blood heir to Slytherin," the goblin explained. Harry only accepted this and nodded. Now he really needed Hermione's help. "Also, there was something attached to being the Heir of Black."

"Now what?" Harry mumbled.

"A Marriage contract between the House of Black and the House of Bones," the goblin simply said. "Signed by Sirius Black and Edgar Bones before the fall of The Dark Lord. It is to say that the Heir of house Black was to be wed to a female of house Bones before their seventeenth birthday. Congratulations, my Lord." Harry was really going to kill his Godfather when he saw him next.

"But wouldn't that speed the marriage process?" Sam silently teased making Harry groan. Things couldn't possibly be worse.

/WWD

Susan Bones felt a disturbance in the magic around her. It was like something big was going to happen and she would be part of it. She really hoped whatever it was she could see it through. She knew that being a 'Puff she should be loyal to her friends and Housemates, however, sometimes, loyalties were misplaced because of hearsay and innuendos. Like in the second year where everyone believed that Harry was the Heir to Slytherin. She wanted to believe in Harry and not the sayings of others. But she was loyal to her Housemates so she joined them in alienating Harry from the school.

But if she was to grow into a respectable woman, she would only be loyal who deserved her friendship. And she really wanted to be friends with Harry Potter.

/ WWD

"Any other surprises, Master Teller?" Sam asked in Harry's voice. The goblin nodded and retrieved a piece of Parchment from a folder that came from nowhere.

"The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter," the goblin said. "It was to be read a month after their death. Apparently, the will was not revealed to the public by your magical guardian."

"And who s my magical guardian?" Harry knew it was Sirius but he was in Azkaban when the will was supposed to be read.

"Albus Dumbledore," the goblin simply said. "Shall I proceed?" Harry sighed. Something was not right. Why was the Headmaster interfering with his life? Would the will be proof that Sirius was Innocent?

"Please," Sam answered for Harry. The goblin nodded his head and opened the sealed parchment.

**July 30, 1981**

**We, James Potter and Lily Potter are of sound mind attest the following:**

**In the event of our death, all our worldly possessions including properties, vaults and liquid assets shall go to our son Harry James Potter. **

**Known to all that guardianship of our son goes to Sirius Black, our friend and confidant. **

**If Sirius Black could not fulfill his duties then guardianship of Harry shall be given to the following people:**

**Amelia Susan Bones**

**Alice Longbottom**

**Professor Minerva McGonagall**

**In no way or for should Harry be placed in the care of my sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans. She despises Magic like the plague.**

**Also, if our death was perpetrated by Lord Voldemort, know to all that Peter Pettigrew is our Secret keeper witnessed by Sirius Black and Professor Albus Dumbledore.**

**We're sorry if we couldn't be there for you, Harry. Our love will be with you always.**

**Signed,**

**James Potter Lilt Potter nee Evans**

Harry gripped the arm of the chair he was sitting. He wasn't supposed to be with the Dursleys? Then what the hell happened? Why was his parent's will ignored?

"That is all that was written," the goblin said. "A copy of this shall be forwarded to the ministry for proper filing."

"Could I trouble you to send copies to Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall?" Sam said in Harry's behalf. The young man was in no shape to talk. "Please take the necessary fees from my vault."

"Of course," the goblin said. "Shall I continue with the itemization of properties that you owned? It seems like the Potter's Account Manager was no where to be found."

"_Harry?"_ Sam was concerned of his new friend. This may be too much for him to handle.

"Potter Manor," Harry said as he composed himself. "For now I would wish to know of the manor still stands. And would it be possible to assign another to be my Account Manager?"

"Potter Manor still stands," the goblin said as he took out a golden gate key and handed it to Harry. "And it is your decision."

"Very well," Harry said, taking over for Sam. "What is your name, Master Teller?"

"Urg'n, My Lord," the teller said.

"Are you willing to be my manager?" Harry asked much to the surprise of the goblin. "I expect honesty among all else. Make my gold flow and you will be rewarded, cross me and the Goblin Nation shall remember why they fear the Malkira name." instead of being frightened, Urg'n smiled.

"We shall deal nicely, My Lord," Urg'n said making Harry smile back. In this twisted world, he knew he could trust this goblin. He just had a feeling he would.

/WWD

Luna Lovegood lay on the grass in the back yard of the Rookery. The Nargles were trying to tell her something but the wrackspurts were making it hard for her to hear them. Luna merely shrugged. Whatever it was, she was sure it would make her third year interesting.

/WWD

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked as they exited Gringotts. "I'm flying on faith here and I find our that I'm the head of eight houses, including the bloody Founders!"

"Language, Harry Potter," Sam said in amusement. "Besides, this would eliminate your problem tremendously."

"What problem?" Harry asked,dreading the answer.

"How to marry more than one woman," Sam smiled. "According to Wizarding law, you must take a wife for each of the houses you're head of. Apparently your choice for the house of Black was already chosen for you so no worries there. And Potter is reserved for Hermione and don't you deny it," Harry didn't. "Which leaves the founders and Peverell."

"What about Malkira?" Harry asked. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"Unfortunately once people knew about the origins of that house no one would want to become its Lady," he said. "Malkira is a cursed name. Keep your lordship of that name hidden for now for you will be feared and shunned worse than the knowledge of you being the heir of Slytherin."

"Right," Harry nodded. He was about to ask more when Hedwig, still on Harry's shoulder, gave a screech of warning before they could collide with someone else walking their way.

/WWD

The Ice Queen knew that being early in Diagon Alley meant that she could avoid the rush of people shopping in the narrow alley. She wanted to finish her errands and go home. She didn't want her housemates to see her in the Alley. For today she wanted to be alone.

Daphne Greengrass wanted to be herself.

But it wasn't to be. She had almost collided with someone. She stepped aside but her foot caught the hem of her dress and she began to fall, only to be caught in the strong arms of her savior.

"Are you injured, My Lady?" concern was evident in his voice. A voice that seemed so familiar. Daphne looked up and found herself staring at the most brilliant emerald eyes she had ever seen. And she only saw them on one person.

She was staring right into the eyes of Harry Potter.

"I am fine," Daphne said reverting back to her Ice Queen Persona. She hope it would drive him away but she also hope that he would see past it and see the real her. She admired Harry's strength of character from afar. He was still a bit Gryffindorish for rushing into things without a plan but still, it was part of his charm.

As he steadied her, she noticed the set of rings on his hand. Family Rings. Head of House Rings. Her masked slipped as she looked at him in wonder. There was a story about this ans she wanted to know.

"My Lord," Daphne curtseyed as she composed herself. "My apologies for rushing into you." She saw Harry smile softly as he gave her a polite bow.

"My Lady, the fault is mine," he said. "Shall I recompense this slight in conduct by inviting you for tea?"

"Tea would be fine, My Lord," Daphne said formally. Harry smiled and bowed one again.

"I shall send you the time by Hedwig," he said indicating the white owl on his shoulder. "She could find you wherever you are. Once again, have a good day My Lady," Harry smiled and left.

Daphne couldn't believe it. Harry didn't act like this at school. Sure he wasn't arrogant like Malfoy but he was confident ad flirting with her.

She liked it.

There was a story there. Whatever it was, she wants a piece of it.

And of course, a piece of Harry Potter.

/WWD

Harry blinked as they were out of earshot. He could not believe he had done that. She must think he was the most despicable man alive.

"I doubt that," Sam said, amused at Harry's discomfort. "It looked like she liked you."

"That was Daphne Greengrass," Harry breathed to cam himself. "Slytherin Ice Queen. The most desirable girl in Hogwarts. She never gave a guy the time of day. And I invited her to tea?"

"And she said yes," Sam said. "She's more than what she displayed. She's a true Slytherin. Cunning, resourceful and ambitious. And she would use that to win you."

"How could you be sure?" Harry asked. "And for what purpose? Just because I'm the boy-who-lived?

"Don't be daft, Harry. Not all would get close to you for personal gain," Sam smiled. "Though, she would want you for herself and I think that's a gain in itself."

"I can't believe that I'm listening to you," Harry huffed as he looked back, only to see that Daphne was still looking his way. He gave a smile and nodded before turning a corner. "First Hermione, then the betrothal of Black and now Daphne. Please do not tell me I will have more women in the future."

"Okay," Sam simply said making Harry groan.

"I'm going to be killed," Harry moaned. "And not by his Dorkness. If I have any more women I would deplete the dating pool of the school."

"At least you're still in the good graces of the Patils," Sam informed him. "That disaster of a yule ball hasn't happened yet so you still have a chance if you pursue it. And might I suggest Padma instead of Parvati."

"Will you stop," Harry hissed. "You're trying to get me killed. Even though what you say may be true and I need a wife for each house, Hermione wouldn't see it that way."

"Not if we present it logically," Sam smiled. "Don't fret. They'll love you and will have the best of intentions."

"Do you know the saying that..." Harry began.

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," Sam nodded. "Of course, I invented it." Harry had his suspicions on what Sam was but could not call on him on that just yet. He then asked something that was bothering him.

"What is an Eternal House?" he asked.

"An Eternal house will never die since its heirs were chosen by fate and the House Head," Sam explained. "There wasn't a heir of an Eternal House for over ten thousand years. And the House Malkira is the most feared of them all. Trust me on this."

"How did I become the heir?" Harry asked. "Who chose me?"

"I did," Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I deemed you worthy of the name. So now you are Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Sl ytherin-Malkira. The title Black would come when Sirius dies or gives it to you. Don't worry, he won't be dead until he had some great-grandchildren from you. At least, not if he does anything stupid."

"Fat chance," Harry laughed. "Sirius has a knack of finding trouble."

"Yeah," Sam said in deep thought. "He needs to get laid. Maybe we could hook her up with Amelia Bones. She's the head of the DMLE. If anyone could get him in line it would be her."

"Not if she hex him first," Harry confided. "Anyone would hex him before giving him the time of day."

"Let's plot," Sam smiled evilly but then smiled demurely. These emotion changes were a bit much for Harry.

"So, You're Sam Malkira?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sam only said. "And I would love to see Hermione's response when you tell her that."

"Why? What would happen?" Harry asked but with Sam's evil smile, he was too terrified to dwell on it.

End of Chapter

A/n: So not to be confusing, Sam inhabits Harry's left body and Harry had control of the right. It's like being two persons in one body. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please leave comments that could help the flow of this story. And for the Cobra Commander remark, remember this is supposed to be 1994. If you saw what Cobra Commander looked like in the cartoons you would understand the reference.

Thanks again.


	3. Unusual Courtships

Chapter II: Unusual Courtships

.

Harry, Sam and Hedwig were staring at the biggest front gates they had ever seen. They had traveled towards Potter Manor in Sam's way and arrived nearly at sunset in front of the massive gate that separates Potter Manor to the rest of the world. The ornate gate was covered with wild vines and the Potter Crest was barely visible from the dirt. It begs to question on how long was the place abandoned.

"Cool," Sam said as he looked at the semi-rusted gates. Without another word, Harry placed the key into the keyhole and tried to turn the lock, but it was rusted shut. Feeling his disappointment, Sam smirked as Harry removed the key and stared at the gate. "What?"

"I was expecting it to be... I don't know... Magical?" Harry admitted as he looked at the tall walls, determining if he could climb it.

"Don't," Sam advised. "Bloody potent wards protect the place. We need to go through the main gate with your key for the wards to recognize you as the new Lord Potter. Only then does magic take over."

"Got burned huh?" Harry said as he studied the gate once again.

"Burned?" Sam scoffed. "Try eviscerated." Harry cringed at that. That must have been painful.

"You have no idea," Sam said. "The Fatalities in Mortal Kombat seemed tame in comparison."

"Mortal What?" Harry was unfamiliar with the term though he thought he had heard it from Dudley once.

"Never mind," Sam waved him off. "Do you know that half of our techniques came from mortals? Some angels were jealous of their creativity. Actually, for a while, the guys in my department kept saying FINISH HIM! in a deep voice while reaping souls. Very entertaining game, that one."

"I'll take your word for it," Harry said having no idea what he was talking about. "So how do we get in? Do you know some rust removing spells?"

"I have an idea," Sam smiled. "It's been around for ages and quite useful in situations like this," Harry sighed and motioned him to continue. He suddenly heard a hiss of a spray and when he looked at the lock it was now wet with some kind of liquid. "Try it now." with nothing to lose, Harry inserted the key once again and turned it only to find that the mechanism moved and unlocked the gate.

"That's incredible," Harry said in disbelief. "Is it a rust removing spell? A potion perhaps? It must have been powerful to remove the grime from the gate for it to work." His surprise grew when Sam held up a blue canister with the label surrounded in yellow clear enough to see.

"WD 40?" Harry groaned incredulously. Was he so reliant on magic that he forgot a simple mundane means to remove rust.

"Got to love mortals," Sam smiled as he capped the cylinder and pocketed it. "Did you know it was made to prevent corrosion on nuclear missiles? It works great on scythes as well."

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked as he opened the gate and gingerly entered to property.

"Raided the Dursley's cabinet," Sam said. "They won't miss it." Harry shook his head in disbelief. Sam would give the twins and Sirius a run for their money. Focusing on the task at hand, they stepped further into the property and waited.

"Well..." Harry said softly. "We're still in one piece."

"Thankfully," Sam sighed as they began walking towards the manor. "At least it kept the solicitors out. Once this was a beautiful manor. It's splendor was the envy of the Wizengamot. That's like the House of Lords of magic. And only the persons welcomed here could enter. And you, my friend, are the one doing the inviting since you're the Lord of the Manor."

"This is too much," Harry sighed. It was really too much. He was fifteen years old, technically. How could anyone go through this?

"By training," Sam said. "You were supposed to be trained to take up your Lordship. However you were sent to those poor excuse for humans. You lack the knowledge to fulfill your duties. That's where that cute blonde you bumped into a while ago comes in."

"Greengrass?" Harry asked in wonder. "How? We barely know each other."

"The attraction seemed real," Sam teased making Harry blush. He could not deny it. Daphne was one beautiful lady. "We just need to ease her out of that mask of hers."

"First Hermione and now Daphne. And then, if the contract is to be followed, Susan," Harry mused. "A Gryff, A Snake and A Badger. Next you're going to tell me that I need a 'Claw as well." With Sam's silence came the answer. "I knew it. Is it Padma?"

"Good choice but no," Sam said as he pulled out an object from his part of the robe. "She's cute. A year younger than you. She's a free spirit and her mind... wanders. But she's a genius only different. She's like you, if I'm honest. Well... a more intelligent you with bouts of aloofness. She's nice. And if I'm a betting man, she would be more forward in the physical aspect of your relationship. Don't deny her that. At least the hugs and kisses."

"Are you pimping me out?" Harry frowned. The last one seemed rather odd.

"She'll grow on you," Sam said serenely. Harry never heard him like that before. It was like he loved the girl, not romantically but almost brotherly. Harry just sighed and shook his head.

"Ok," he said. "If you're sure." Harry had his wand ready. He had heard something in the woods leading towards the Manor. He was sure that Sam had heard it as well for he felt his caution. Sam raised, to Harry's surprise, a sawed-off shotgun which seemed familiar somehow. Deciding to asked him later, Harry looked around, cautiously looking for alternatives, Constant Vigilance and all that.

"Try the direct approach," Sam suggested to him. With nothing to lose, Harry followed Sam's suggestion.

"I am Harry James Potter!" Harry called out to the shadows. "Name yourselves!"

"It's identify," Sam corrected, almost smirking.

"I'm fourteen. Sue me," Harry said as he watched the shadows behind the trees. "Can we fight them?"

"I was hoping we don't have to," Sam said as he aimed at the opposite side. "We could defeat them but casualties will be high." Harry was interrupted to comment when he heard a shy and squeaky voice speak.

"Is it really Little James' Harry?" the small figure tentatively approached him. Sam fought a grin as he slightly lowered the shotgun.

"There is only one thing little about James," he murmured making Harry cringe. That was extremely TMI!

"No!" a sudden shout made Harry aim his wand to the source. There, walking into the light was a House-elf wearing a housekeeper's uniform. He had seen a few house-elf and this one generated power among the elves. "He is Miss Lily's boy! He only looks like that rascal. Hello," she suddenly said politely. "I am Quinn. Housekeeper of Potter Manor. Welcome home, Lord Harry." when she bowed, Harry pocketed his wand and returned the bow. "And that Miscreant is Pan," a house-elf wearing overalls joined them. "He is the groundskeeper of Potter's Field."

"Good evening, My Lord," Pan bowed. "Shall we create some mischief?" Sam offered his shotgun, butt first to Quinn and she took it with a grateful bow. She then aimed at Pan and fired, only to hit the spot where he was. Pan immediately apparated when he saw Quinn with the gun and decided that retreating was preferable at the moment.

"He takes too much of Lord James," Quinn sighed as she handed Sam the gun back. "Please do not think that all the Potter elves are like him."

"Yes," Harry said uncertainly. "Are you all fine? All these time without a Lord?" Quinn smiled.

"Lord Harry is so kind," she smiled. "We felt the magic when you took the Lordship of the The Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter. The elves are awaking as we speak."

"The Potter Elves, when without a Lord, goes into hibernation until a new Lord surfaces," Sam explained. "Quinny here has been with the Potters ever since Charlus was in diapers. She was elevated to Housekeeper a few years before you were born."

"It is good to see you, Master Mal," Quinn smiled. "There is a story here, no?"

"Alright lassie," Sam laughed. "I haven't forgotten your love for a good story."

"You've been here before?" Harry asked, curious about the familiarity between the two. There was a lot he wanted to know about his guest. Like why he was inordinately familiar with his family.

"You know me," Sam smiled cryptically. "Always around but not wanted."

"That's just it," Harry said. "I don't know you that well. From what I figured out you're an angel of Death if not THE Angel of Death. And you've been around my family even before there was a Ministry if the Eternal House has anything to say about it. I'm waiting for Urg'n's report of what properties I own. Care to enlighten me to your share?"

"I never keep my eggs in one basket," Sam said. "I just deposited a few gold. As a matter of fact I just told them to make it grow and flow. Not sure what they did but they understood that heads will roll if I'm not satisfied." Harry shuddered at this. Sam could be very cheerful and very vindictive. Even at the same time.

"If you say so," Harry sighed. "Where did you get that gun?"

"Nicked it from Dursley's garage," Sam said as he placed the gun away. "Had to saw it off. The barrel was a bit bent."

"Hagrid did that," Harry smiled in his memory. It was the first time he saw Hagrid and he bent the barrel when his UncleVernon threatened him with it. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Groovy," Sam said almost huskily. "Ready to enter your new home?"

"It's just a house," Harry said to the shock of Quinn. She would never had thought that her new Master would treat the Potter Seat as merely a possession. "Until a Lady Potter graces these halls, it will be a house, for now."

"They grow up so fast these days, don't they," Sam smiled at Quinn who nodded with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Are you trying to fix that problem?" Quinn asked Sam directly making the vengeful spirit grin in mischief.

"He already has a Lady Potter," he said. "She just doesn't know it yet."

/WWD

Hermione relished the times she was alone at her home. They had a large back yard where no one could possibly look in, not that their neighbors could with the thick trees. It was good that their yard was grown that way since it made her indulge in one of her summer joys.

Sunbathing in her bikini.

She liked bathing under the sun with a good book. Her parents introduced her to the joys of nude sunbathing last year before her trip to Diagon Alley. It was a shame she couldn't remove her top. Though she was almost covered from sight, she was afraid to risk it.

She really wanted to lay naked by the Black Lake in Hogwarts but that was just a fantasy she would keep to herself.

And if Harry would get wind of it, she would be extremely embarrassed.

Suddenly, one of the trees rustles loudly as if something had landed on it. Hermione grasped the only weapon she had, the large tome of transfiguration she was reading, and stood from her lounge chair. Much to her surprise, and indignant bark and hoot came from the tree and a Snowy Owl flew from it. The bushy haired witch smiled as she recognized the beautiful owl anywhere.

"Hedwig!" she called out, offering her bare arm. Hedwig landed gracefully on her arm and was mindful of her talons. She loved the Snowy. Just as she loved her owner.

Hermione blinked. Did she just thought that? The owl's stare was the only indication that she knew what Hermione was thinking. Smirking at the owl, Hermione checked her leg for any letters but her leg was bare.

"What are you doing here, Girl? Is Harry in trouble?" she asked the bird worriedly. Did his Uncle beat him so bad that he needed help? She was about to go into her house to call the authorities when a soft moan came from the tree that Hedwig came from.

"You can say that," Harry moaned as the tree shook and a pair of legs came into view. "A little help, Hermione?" Bewildered, Hermione ran to the shed and got their ladder. She couldn't help herself and laugh despite the questions in her head. Hedwig flew off to free Hermione's hands for the task at hand. A few minute later, Harry was down and had met with the grinning face of his best friend.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said gratefully as he hugged her. Surprised at the contact, Hermione returned the hug all the while aware that she was almost naked.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled. Despite her lack of clothing, it was nice to be with him again. "How did you get here?"she asked as they parted.

"A failed teleportation technique," Harry grumbled, his eyes never leaving hers. She was beginning to be mesmerized by those hypnotic emerald orbs. But worry marred her face. Did he experiment with a teleportation spell? What if something happened?

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing with a dangerous spell?" she noticed that his gaze never left her face. Wait a sec? did his left eye flashed black?

"It's not dangerous," Harry said softly. "For me in any case. Found out that it's a family spell. Much better than Apparating. Much cooler too. Still couldn't get the landing quite right." Hedwig screeched in disapproval for the last landing. "We said We're sorry!" We?

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked in concern. What had her friend had gotten himself into this time. Hermione also noticed that Harry was trying not to blush and she knew quite well why. She decided to tease him a bit.

"What's the matter, Harry? Am I that hideous for you not to look at me?" she asked, biting her lower lip. That was the invitation that he needed. Harry took a step back and looked at her. She blushed at his gaze. It was not lustful but loving. She never felt such a gaze from a guy before. Even from her friend.

"Wow," Harry said. "I'm hating the school robes right now. But could you cover yourself a bit. I can't concentrate." Hermione giggled as she covered herself with a robe. "Thank you. Now we have proved that I've thought of you as a girl and I'm a guy..."

"Come on, Harry. This is me," Hermione blushed. "I can take the truth from you."

"Hermione," he said carefully. "It's because it _is_ you that I got that reaction." this made all the blood in her body to go straight to her cheeks. Could it be possible? That Harry Potter fancied her? Could she hope?

"It's not good to tease your friend," Hermione sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs. She offered her friend a seat and Harry sat in front of her.

"Who's teasing?" Harry bluntly said. "I'd ask you to marry me right now but I'm afraid you'd say no."

"Are you sure I would say no?" Hermione asked, feeling her heart pound inside her chest. Harry simply smiled and took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"We'll talk about it later," Harry said, feeling the relief that eluded him earlier. "When I talk to your folks about a betrothal contract. Now, you have questions?"

"Betrothal contract?" Hermione's lips curled into a teasing smile. "Cocky, aren't we?"

"Who would say no to my boyish charms?" Harry said imperiously causing her to laugh. She liked this. No worries, no troubles and no interruptions. "It would help that I am now an emancipated Lord of the Wizarding World." Hermione blinked. He wasn't joking. Harry didn't know how to lie and he was not exaggerating in a bit.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"Ran away from the Dursleys, went to Gringotts, did an inheritance test and the best part is..." Harry took out a book from beneath his cloak and gave it to her. "For you. Found it at the place I'm staying." The book was huge. It was almost like the books inside Hogwarts. It was almost like...

"This is a Grimoire," Hermione said in shock. "Harry. I can't take this."

"Hermione Granger, Refusing a gift that she could use... The world is ending," he smiled at her. "It's not a normal Grimoire. It's kinda... like... the best way to describe it is a reference book that's attuned to the... library that... I'm mucking this up. Could you get dressed so I could show you?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around the big book and stood to give Harry a kiss on the cheek.

He had her at Library.

/WWD

Hermione was at first apprehensive when Harry took her hand. They needed to Shadow Skip, that was the term Harry called his teleporting, and he needed to take her into her arms. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

It was almost... orgasmic. That was the only way she could describe it. And with his arms around her, it doubled the pleasure. Not that she would admit it if asked.

They had entered the wards of Potter's Field. Harry could skip them into the Manor himself but he wanted her to see the house. He was rather proud of it. And he was not disappointed.

Hermione's incredulous look made his day. He wanted to surprise her and surprise her he did.

"Tell," she commanded unaware that Harry had his arm around her, guiding her to the Manor.

"Found out that I'm the head of a few houses," Harry said. "Potter, Perverell, Heir apparent to Black and a few that I'm ashamed to mention."

"Don't be ashamed, Harry," Hermione swatted him. "Unless it's Malfoy."

"Heaven forbid," Harry mumbled much to Hermione's mirth. "However, I don't think I have any money. Most of the Titles were reactivated so I'm not sure if there's any money in them". Hermione noticed his left eye turned black and Harry sighed. "Fine," he whispered. "This is between us. No telling Ron or the Headmaster or anyone else, okay?"

"You can trust me, Harry," Hermione said in concern. She would help him even if the world had forsaken him, this he knew.

"Okay. My full title is Lord Potter-Peverell- Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Sytherin-Malkira," he waited for the explosion to come.

"The Founders?" it was a good thing Harry had his arm around her, he felt her knees buckle ans was afraid that she would faint. And then she straitened up and looked at him squarely in the eye. "MALKIRA!"

"Um... yeah? Care to explain?" Harry asked and he felt his guest laugh.

"Malkira means _King of the Wicked_," Hermione said, glaring at the side with the black eye. "It is the name given to_ Samael_, an Angel of Death. Archangelic ruler of Fifth Heaven according to lore. He is also rumored to be the serpent that tempted Eve with the fruit of knowledge. He had both grim and destructive duties as an angel. Are you controlling Harry, spawn of evil?" she said directly to the black eye of Sam. Harry was surprised at this. With little information she had formed a conclusion.

"Harry's family," Sam smiled. "I don't hurt family. I told you she'd get it."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry sighed as he looked sadly at Hermione. "Don't be surprised, 'Mione. Things happens to me."

"Being possessed by a demon..." Hermione started and Sam placed his finger on her lips to stop her.

"Angel," he said. "We all have a part in this world. It's all about balance. I am neither and both. I am grey."

"And what do a grey Angel want?" Hermione challenged as she looked directly into his eye.

"Balance," he smiled. "Oh, we're here."

"Here?" Hermione asked as she had realized that they had already entered the Manor and stopped in front of a large intricate wooden double-doors.

"We can talk inside," Harry said as he opened the double doors. And when they entered, all trains of thought derailed from her mind. There were three levels lined with hard bound treasures that made Hermione quiet in shock. This was more spacious than the one in Hogwarts. And he was showing this to her? Why? Was his earlier comment real? She decided to tease him about it.

"Showing me this would not make me your wife, you know," the light teasing voice was evident for Harry smiled as well.. "Not matter how big... this room is, it would take more than _size_ to satisfy me."

"I also have... _variety." _Harry said. "And I've been learning some _skills _and _tricks_ that would make our alone times... _interesting_."

"It would take more than that," Hermione teased as she giggled. Harry liked this light teasing. He honestly loved to be with her. And if the only way to be with her is to study, he would do it... and beg for the gods for mercy.

"Imagine what she'd do when she see's the main," Sam said, interrupting the two. "The residents call this the Reading Room."

"Reading Room?" Hermione looked at him aghast. "Main?"

"Yes," Sam said. "The Main Library is located in the east wing. This is the west wing reading room. It's only for light reading." Harry shuddered. If this was light reading, what could be going into it?

"Lady Potter, huh?" Hermione looked into the Reading Room. "You know you've just destroyed my dreams of being romanced into saying yes."

"We have time," Harry smiled. "Also, you need to know something else, that is, if you really wanted to be my bride."

"What is it?" Hermione asked. There was nothing else but to say it. He just hoped that he would survive.

/WWD

"I can't believe that we've been ejected from my own Reading Room," Harry said as he and Sam arrived at a place that seemed to be familiar.

"At least we're alive," Sam said as they walked towards a tall house in the middle of the field. "Don't worry. Hedwig is looking after her. She reacted well when we told her you need to have more than one wife to fill the houses again."

"She still hasn't said yes. And throwing you out of your own Reading Room is reacting well?" Harry sighed. Did he botch it up. Was it too early? Should he have done it later in the story? Story? His life felt like an epic.

"She'll understand," Sam smiled. "She always will. She's bossy but you need her in your life. Otherwise, we'll just charge in and kill everyone. And I mean everyone. Foe and Friendly alike.

"She's also stubborn," Harry shook his head. "She'll fight this until she won't say yes. Tell me you have a plan!"

"Snog her senseless," Sam simply said. "It may work."

"Can't we just redo the day?" Harry pleaded. "Please? Or can I come with you when your mission is finished?"

"You'd rather face Death than an angry woman?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I'd rather face Satan than face a miffed Hermione Granger," Harry said with a groan. "Do you know the guy?"

"Trying to forget him," Sam muttered. "We don't see eye to eye on some things."

"Where are we?" Harry decided to change the subject. He really didn't want to know what Sam would do to someone that he didn't see eye to eye.

"Otter St. Catchpole," Sam said. "The Rookery. The home of the Lovegoods. We're here to meet Luna."

"The cute girl that I'll grow into liking and if I'd hurt you would cast me into the lower layers of hell?" Harry said seriously making his guest smile softly.

"She's got fae blood in her and that makes her family," Sam said softly. "Nobody screws with family, not even my Heir."

"But sooner or later she would be screwing me," Harry said in a teasing voice.

"Cheeky arse," Sam said with a smile. "Should I mention that her mother used to have the biggest collection of sex oriented magical books at present... aside from Potter Manor's."

"I think I need to read those as well to counteract all the things she would do to me," Harry sighed. "Is it actually true that one can die from sex?"

"Myth it is not," Sam shuddered. "I am no longer surprised to see naked souls enter the processing office wearing only a smile. How quickly some of those smiles were erased when they were sent downstairs."

"You sent them downstairs for their sins?" Harry queried.

"I sent them there to get the smug looks off of their faces," Sam said seriously. Harry could only blink at this revelation. He was about to comment when they had already arrived at their destination.

"You sent them to hell because of the smile they couldn't get rid off?" Harry asked as they ignored the tall white house and walked towards the field near it.

"Hell?" Sam said affronted. "I sent them down to the basement to get whipped by the furies. Though, some of them smiled even wider."

"So... Luna?" Harry tried to change the question once again.

"Word of caution, she could be quite... curious. Limit yourself to heavy snogging if you could," Sam said with a smile. Harry was about to ask about it when they were interrupted.

"Hello," a musical voice called out and when Harry turned, his jaw dropped. Luna Lovegood stood there in all of her glory. Like a porcelain doll that shone to the sun. Her dirty blond hair flowed down past her shoulders and the only thing she was wearing was her wand behind her ear.

"Fae indeed," Harry gulped. He was trying not to get a certain reaction from himself but he could not help himself. She was too pretty and almost ethereal.

"Are you going to be my husband?" Luna asked, not even trying to cover her body. Her breast were small but she was still growing. He wondered how firm they were, and how the hell did that get into his mind?

"What?" Harry said dumbly. First it was Hermione in a bikini and now Luna with nothing on. He had an idea that the fates had something to do with this.

"The only persons that could see me naked are my parent and my husband," she said. "Or wife. I think you have been infected with wrackspurts. Your mind seemed addled."

"Um... a bit," Harry said, ignoring the wrackspurts comment. "But you are correct. An angel told me to make you my wife and said that we would work well together. But I think he meant that you have something that makes me complete."

"I see," Luna smiled and ran to hug him, Harry felt her naked body against his. He couldn't help but wrap his arm around her to steady the joyous girl, as he did, his cloak suddenly came alive and wrapped itself around them, protecting them from the elements. "Shall we mark this with a kiss? It's tradition."

"Well..." Harry swallowed. "We shouldn't go against tradition." Harry leaned down and caught the girls lips against his. He was surprised at her sweetness and more surprised at his actions. He wondered if Hermione tasted this good. He suddenly felt a hand on his crotch making him moan more. Was this what Sam warned about? "Um... Luna? Shouldn't we wait until our wedding for more vigorous... activities?"

Luna moaned in disappointment as they parted. She still had her hand on his crotch, much to the embarrassment of Harry.

"That's the Nargles talking, Harry Potter," Luna pouted. "But you are right. You are much larger than I had imagined and must take your time in introducing your wand to my cauldron." She said dreamily. Harry's eyes widened at her innuendos. She would be a handful, that he was certain. "This is also nice," Luna said softly as she hugged him deeply. No sexual tension, no innuendos. Just pure joy in hugging him.

"Um... Luna? I would like to get to know you better before we make anything final," Harry said, his embarrassment gone and what was left was the blissful calm that he felt with her.

"I would like that, My Lord," she said, still hugging him.

"Harry," he corrected. He still wasn't comfortable with his title. And it was just embarrassing for him to be called Lord.

"Will you visit?" Luna asked, almost pleading.

"_Take her with us,"_ Sam suggested. Harry was questioning the wisdom of such move but he agreed. He would get to know her better if she was near.

"I was hoping that you'd spend some time in Potter's Field," Harry invited. Luna just looked at him if she was looking into his soul.

"Okay," she said after a while. "Can I run around nude in the gardens?"

"Only if we have no guests," Harry said. Run around nude? If this girl didn't kill him it would be Hermione by glaring him to death.

"Great," Luna kissed him again and skipped towards the house. "Oh. I must tell Nevan. She told me that you would be visiting today."

"Nevan," Sam said with a hind of foreboding. "Lovely lass with great set of chest and a bit batty?"

"Oh, hello," Luna smiled at them. "Am I marrying Harry or you? My name is Luna."

"I am Sam," Sam said. "Definitely Harry. Nevan?"

"Oh. Yes. She also told me you're coming as well. She's waiting in those woods. I think she's a bit ticked off," with that Luna disappeared into the house.

"Nevan?" Harry asked as they looked at the woods that was near the house.

"A Leanan Sidhe," Sam replied. "She loves humans. Her lovers lived short but interesting and fulfilling lives. Had an agreement once. Hope it's still in effect." They started towards the woods, each step closer made Harry nervous.

"And what if it isn't?" he asked.

"You may have a fae lover," Sam simply said. "Or be her slave."

"I would rather not," Harry sighed. "Four is a bit much."

"At least six," Sam said. Harry stopped them. If he could glare at the angle he would.

"SIX?" Harry shouted.

"Seven, actually," Sam said as he began to walk towards the woods once again. "Seven is a magical number. All prime numbers are. One is still young. But she is bounded to you by destiny and fate. The others may feel the pull but it is up to them if they would act on it."

"Are you getting me to start a Harem?" Harry shook his head. Did he give up one controlling person for another?

"Harem or not Harry Potter, what I said about needing these girls into your life is true," Sam seriously said making Harry pay more attention to him. "In the past... well... before we came back, were there anyone who stood up to you when you said you have not entered the Tournament?"

"Only Hermione," Harry sighed in defeat.

"And why is that?" Sam urged.

"Because she was the only one who knew me," Harry conceded.

"Actually I was going to say was because your other friend was a jealous prat, but that works as well," Sam shrugged. "And no, we are not bashing Ron or his sister because of what they are going to do. I, at least unlike a certain old conniving goat will give the person a chance until they make a mistake and not forgive them for every deadly mistake they had caused.. The fate of a person deviates on each choice he makes after all. Okay, where were we... Aside from Hermione... who are you really friends with?"

"Aside from Ron, no one close enough," Harry said.

"And that, my friend, in the crux of the matter. You do not trust easily. Would you be talking to Daphne Greengrass otherwise? No. Susan Bones? Perhaps. Until they experienced what you had gone through, they would live in their own worlds."

"What about Luna?" Harry asked.

"Kindred spirit," Sam smiled. "As I said, they need you as much as you need them. We, my friend, are going to change the past and therefore change the future. And for that we need help."

"And this Nevan would help?" Harry asked as they entered the woods.

"I might be persuaded by such a handsome man such as yourself," a seductive voice said as dozens of bats flew overhead and gathered near them. The bats suddenly merged and formed into a dazzling young woman. Her hair was red and her skin was almost green. The only clothes she wore were a long black skirt and sleeves. Her long hair were covering her generous breast and was the only covering on her torso. The woman was beautiful and dangerous. She licked her lips as she gazed at them. "And I haven't had a man inside me for such a long time."

Harry swallowed in fear.

"He's underage," Sam said, his hand was under their cloak. "And what happened to Dante?"

"We parted in such a lonesome manner," Nevan moaned as she stretched her back, showing off her assets. She was trying to seduce Harry but he only smirked. As lovely as she was... she couldn't compare to Hermione. And where did that come from? "He didn't need me anymore, like his father when he fell in love that that mortal woman."

"Who?" Harry asked Sam.

"The son of Sparda," Sam explained. "He defeated Nevan before so she was bound to serve him. However, I defeated her first."

"So she would serve you?" Harry looked at her in confusion. "In what way?"

"In any way possible," Nevan seductively said as she stroked their chest. "I will be taken in any manner, in any position and in any place by him, who is my master. And for him to enter such a succulent, striping young man. My insides heat for your touch."

"Is she always like this?" Harry asked, unaffected by her wiles.

"Yes," Sam groaned. "Talk about womanly problems."

"I am surprised," Nevan said as she took a step back. "You obviously like females judging by that kiss with Luna yet I do not turn you on. You are special."

"Maybe you're too old," Sam said and immediately he jumped away from their spot before a bolt of lightning struck the ground they were standing in.

"How rude," Nevan huffed as her hands ignited with electricity. "Never call a Lady Old."

"Noted," Harry said, trying to appease the turbulent succubus. "What now?"

"Now," Sam said, dusting their cloak. "We are prepared to face the first part of this year."

"First we must try and get Hermione to not kill us," Harry shuddered as the two Ethereal beings smiled in amusement.

/WWD

Hermione was surprised. When she first saw Quinn, she was extremely curious about House-elves. She met the elf as she foraged for food. The House-elf and the witch came to a discussion on what are house-elves. The longer she listened she more shocked she was. This was slavery! She must do something! She must free all the elves!

"It would be futile, My Lady," Quinn said respectfully. She smiled as she was reminded of a red-head that had the same amount of passion as Hermione but now was not the time to reminisce. "You will be killing off the elves by freeing them. The elves literally live for their masters. Without their masters they would wither away and die. It's all about magic. We are tied to the magic of the House of our Master. Free us, and it would be a death sentence. The most you could do is fight for their rights, not to free them."

"But..." Hermione was aghast. What Quinn was sawing made sense. However, the poor elves...

"You are a smart woman, My Lady. Even Lady Lily understood the need for elves to be bound to their masters. It is the masters you should focus your grievances with, not the elves. The elves will hate you for forcing them to be free. The Potter elves are the best treated elves in the realm. Some would say we are no longer mere house-elves. We are what we are, My Lady, and we are honored to serve Lord Harry," Quinn curtseyed as she delivered her speech. Hermione was gobsmacked.. She was being lectured by and elf! And she was agreeing with her that she lacked the information to continue with her folly.

"But what about the others?" Hermione asked.

"My Lady, you are mundane born. I appreciate your concern about us but you must stifle your urge to change the wizarding world. You will lose. Not because you did not try enough, but because everyone will be against you. The wizarding world, especially Britain is the most backwards world you will ever come across. You will be persecuted to the full extent of the law, a law that the Ministry and the Wizengamot controls. You, being mundane born, will have no rights like the pure bloods. That's the way it is, that's the way it will always be."

"That's Horrible!" Hermione cried out. Was magic worth this? If she had known about it she would have never step foot into this world. But then, she would never have met Harry. And now, thinking about it, a life without Harry is no life at all.

"Do not fret," Quinn patted her hand. "Lord Harry will come up with a plan. And the both of you need to be tutored in Wizarding etiquette. Not the drivel that the purebloods do these days but old fashioned etiquette." Learning! That's what she would do. She must learn. Even though what Harry said was true, she would have to share him with others.

She just hoped the others would stand her.

/WWD

End of Chapter.

A/n: Sorry for the tons of grammatical errors. Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. Next will be the World Cup. And more craziness of Sam as he pulls Harry along for the ride. Please review. I really need your input. Thanks again.


End file.
